


Taken Out of Context

by steve-capsicle-rogers (adorable_lab_rat)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, avengers' mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_lab_rat/pseuds/steve-capsicle-rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: steve/tony, accidental marriage</p>
<p>All he wanted was for Tony to show up.  He was the king of dealing with this kind of thing.  “Tony would know how to handle this.”</p>
<p>It didn’t register that he had spoken that last thought out loud or that the reporters had latched onto the response with a fervor that he’d never seen or known was possible.</p>
<p>“Tony?  Tony Stark is your fiancé?” the excited voices snapped him back to reality as his mind wheeled backwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: steve/tony, accidental marriage

Captain America looked around at the damage caused by the latest battle and glanced over at Natasha who noted that Tony’s building had been damaged once more.  “He is not going to be happy.” She grinned, “You’re going to get it when you get home.” As though the damage had been Steve’s fault.

A slight grin took over Steve’s features as he idly glanced around and noted several civilians moving about with cameras.  “Yeah.  Wouldn’t be home without such amusing confrontations.” A chuckle escaped.

“You’ll have to make it up to him somehow.” Natasha started walking towards the SHIELD vehicle that held Coulson who was more than likely mourning the fact that his lack of paperwork had come to an end.  “Good luck.” She winked and walked away as Steve called after her.

“Thanks for that!” the tone was slightly sarcastic and filled with good humor.

*

“What is it with this city and maniacs?” Hawkeye lamented as he took out another crazed robotic deer.  “Who the fuck creates an army of robotic deer?” he paused, “STARK!  This better not have been you and you’re just fucking with us!”

Iron Man blasted by and flipped him off before spiraling to the left to blast one of the larger creatures.  “Please.  I could do so much better than deer.  He should have aimed higher…like robotic velociraptors with a more advanced AI!  Now that would strike terror in to the hearts of New Yorkers everywhere.” There was almost a wistful note to his voice as his mind began to actually design these velociraptors.

“Stark I will shoot you.” Coulson’s voice cut in over the comm and was followed by BlackWidow's laughter as she dove onto the back of the attacking robot in front of her.  A blade to the back of its neck and the lights died before it crumpled.  “You will never be able to create another AI.  This I promise you.” The voice was clearly working to convey seriousness.

“You’re no fun, Agent!  Just think of the poss—”

“No.”

“ _Fuck_ no, Stark!  You would send one of those damn things after me…I just know it.” Hawkeye sounded vaguely petulant.  “I will take a blow torch to Dummy—”

“You _touch_ my bot and _I will end you_ Barton.  I will torture you in ways you couldn’t even hope to imagine and then I’ll go a step above that.  Dummy is off limits.” Iron Man dropped from the sky in hopes of smashing into a deer only to take Captain America’s shield to the chest.  “Fuck!” he grunted as he was flung backwards through the air and into a parked school bus.  The deer charged him with all the vengeance of a scorned woman and Tony knew all about scorned women.

“God!  Tony are you ok?” Steve’s voice registered over the comm as he picked up his shield and killed the robotic deer charging Iron Man.

“Strike two, Capsicle!  That is the second time in a month you’ve taken me out with your shield.” Iron Man slumped into the ruins of the bus.

“Excellent aim as always, Captain.” Coulson’s voice sounded smug.

Tony glared in the basic direction of where Coulson was located.  “You’re off the Christmas list now!  No vintage Captain America ANYTHING!”

“Tony you’re going to make him cry.” Hawkeye laughed as he took aim and killed another deer.  “Hey guys…one left!”

“Make that zero, Barton.  Learn to count.” Natasha’s voice came over the comm and was filled with glee.  “Maybe I should take up hunting”

Tony shuddered at the thought of Natasha going out into the wild to kill things.  Those poor defenseless animals.  Maybe he could invent something to help them defend themselves…it seemed only fair.

“Ah…reporters are swarming.  Let’s go get something to eat…I’m starving.” Iron Man removed his helmet as he allowed Steve to pull him from the wreckage.  He started walking away from the others with a noticeable dent in the armor.  Steve predicted several long nights with Tony working on fixing the suit or just moving on to another upgrade all together.

Natasha walked up to him with Clint following close behind her as she watched Tony move to avoid the reports with ease as he carefully lifted up into the air above their heads.  Several did not look amused and more started towards the Earthbound Avengers.  “Ugh.” She muttered, “So how are you going to make it up to him this time?  Not only did you miss that event that you _promised_ you were going to attend, but now you’ve gone and destroyed one of his toys.”

“I’ll go with him to the charity event that I have been trying to dodge.” He moved away from the reporters and followed after Tony as the reporters scrambled after them.

*

Two weeks had passed since the robotic deer terrorized the citizens of New York City and Steve Rogers AKA Captain America had been all over the news.  Wild speculation about him having a fiancé had begun to circulate.  Reporters were trying to find out any news on who this mysterious person was and the fact that they had not heard of Captain America being in a relationship only added more fuel to the fire.  Clint was enjoying the reports far too much and Steve had taken to ignoring the various printed news stories that Clint had begun to hang around Avengers’ Mansion. Steve was finally cornered by a small horde of reporters all clamoring for the story.  For answers and for a piece of Captain America. 

Who was his fiancé?  Where had he been keeping this mysterious person?  Why had no one heard of this news before?  What charity event had he attended with his fiancé?  Was everything ok?

Steve worked to push past the exhaustion, but even the supersoldier serum was no match for so many hours logged fighting, taking hits and a decided lack of sleep.  All he wanted was for Tony to show up.  He was the king of dealing with this kind of thing.  “ _Tony would know how to handle this_.”

It didn’t register that he had spoken that last thought out loud or that the reporters had latched onto the response with a fervor that he’d never seen or known was possible.

“Tony?  _Tony Stark_ is your fiancé?” the excited voices snapped him back to reality as his mind wheeled backwards and scrambled to find where they could have possibly gotten that answer.  “When did you pop the question?  _How_ did you ask him?”  He stumbled onto the possibility that he hadn’t realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud.  A sinking feeling took over and filled his stomach as he tried to back away.  This was not good.  Tony was going to _kill_ him.  There was no way around this.

After everything he’d done lately and then smashing Tony into a school bus with his shield…there was no way to recover from this slip up.  He raised his hands and pushed down the feeling of panic when confronted with so many excited reporters and journalists.  No PR person on the planet could save him now.  Why couldn’t things be like they were in WWII where the reporters were not this insane?

“I’m sorry.  I…I have to leave.” He stuttered and fled from the frenzied press; from the questions and the loud voices talking into their phones no doubt spreading the news that Captain America had landed the famous billionaire, genius, bachelor Tony Stark AKA Iron Man.  Steve put off going home for as long as he could before giving it up.

As he neared the front door to Avengers’ Mansion Steve tried to quell the nervousness that had taken over and gathered his strength because Tony was going to be furious.  This was unforgiveable.  Something so important and personal; Tony had been the victim of so many scandals and rumors.  Now Steve had only added to it.

Carefully he pushed the door open as Jarvis greeted him.  “Welcome home, Captain.”

“Hello, Jarvis.” He paused, “Do you know where Tony is?” Steve tried not to wince.  He didn’t succeed.

“Mr. Stark is in his workshop on the phone.” Came the prompt response.  “I’m sure he’d welcome the interruption.”

“Thanks.” Steve trudged towards the stairs and slowly made his way down to the sounds of movement.  “Tony?” he called out as his access code granted him entry.  Dummy was waving a magazine around and whirring excitedly.

Tony Stark was a whirlwind of activity and energy as he practically buzzed about his space.  The place where he was in his element and Steve idly wondered if Tony was unaware of what had happened.  Surely he wouldn’t be in such a good mood if he knew.

“Steve!  Come and take a look!” Tony waved his arm to indicate several images floating in the air; the computer screens were filled and Dummy was trying to sort the magazines that were piled up.

“What is it?” his voice came out hesitantly as he carefully advanced towards Tony.  All the while his mind was working furiously on how to explain what happened, how to apologize and what the possible repercussions might be.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted an outdoor ceremony or inside at a church.  I’ve got Pepper in contact with several excellent tailors who can custom make everything, but I need to know if you’re wanting to go with a standard tux type of event or if you want to wear your military uniform.  I know how important that is to you so I wanted to check first.  If you want to go the uniform route Pepper is also looking into locating several individuals who can work with us.” Tony indicated to the first screen on his right where an email from Pepper was clearly visible and filled with various names/contact information for tailors of all kinds.

Steve moved to open his mouth after he’d managed not to choke, but Tony was on a roll.

“Do you want a wedding in the Winter or the Spring?  We have time for either of those as it has only reached the end of Summer, but I need to know now so we can start getting everything else set into motion.  So far Pepper and I have managed to start a guest list, but I need to know if you have anyone I don’t know about.”

“Um…Tony?” it was said softly but managed to catch the attention of the bundle of energy that was bubbling up about _wedding details_.

“Yeah, Steve?” Tony sat down in his chair and turned his full attention to the soldier.

“You already heard about the press announcing that I asked you to marry me?” he questioned needing the clarification.

“Of course.  Why else do you think I’ve been working on this?  I’ve already confirmed your statement, contacted Pepper and we started gathering as much as we could to get started.” It was said simply as though Tony was talking about Iron Man upgrades.

“You’re…not mad?  Angry?  Livid?  _Furious_?” Steve stared at the genius who was staring at him as though he’d grown a second head.

“Why would I be?”

“Oh…I don’t know.  Maybe because we’ve never even _started_ a relationship with each other?  Never indicated we wanted to.  I basically told the world that we were engaged and didn’t deny it.  Never asked you if that was ok or what your thoughts or feelings were on it.” Steve sounded so distressed that Tony stood up carefully and placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s ok.  If I found it such an offensive idea I would have the entire PR Department dealing with this.  And trust me there is a reason I have a whole Department for PR.” He grinned and began leading Steve up the stairs.  “We’ll get through this!”

They walked through the doorway, “CONGRATULATIONS!” the huge sign was hung across the kitchen and the room was filled with Avengers plus Coulson.  Clint had gotten party hats and confetti that he threw at them when they walked into the room.

“What the—?” Steve stared around at the most ridiculous display his fellow Avengers had been involved in….well except that _one time_.

Thor beamed and strode across the room to scoop them both up into a hug.  “I’m so happy to learn of this joyous event and future joining of my SHIELD brothers!” he set them down before wiping a tear from his eye.

“So…when is the wedding?” Clint asked with a gleam in his eyes.  “Is this going to be a long engagement or a _quickie_?”

Steve turned red as Clint leered at him.  “We haven’t decided.” Tony took the lead and tugged Steve further into the room.  “We were actually going over details.”

Coulson walked up to Steve and stared at him with complete seriousness that was slightly hindered by the bright red party hat on his head.  “If your life is being threatened or you are under some kind of duress don’t hesitate to inform me.  Stark has been known to leave a path of destruction in his wake.”

Tony pouted, “And to think I wanted you to be my flower girl.”

Bruce, who had managed to maintain composure throughout, lost it and began laughing until he had tears streaming down his face.  “Did you already have the dress picked out?” he joked.

With all the seriousness of a funeral director Tony responded, “I was thinking purple…maybe lilac.”

Clint doubled over and was using Natasha for support who was currently laughing into the counter.  “Lilac.” It started off a whole new round of laughter as Coulson stared Tony down.

“Supernanny,  Carpet.  Drooling, Stark.”

Tony mock saluted him before quipping, “Is that a no on purple?”

*

It had been one month since the insanity had begun.  Everywhere Steve or Captain America went reporters swarmed him with questions about the big day.  How had he proposed?  What kind of guest list was there?  Where was he getting married?

He’d already been fitted for his suit and had not yet seen Tony’s.  The tailor had allowed them to take the suits home and when it got closer to the day he could see if adjustments were needed.  Steve was losing his mind and Tony continued to make wedding plans, to confer with Pepper and Clint had continued to relentlessly tease him.

Thor began to regale them with tales of such unions on Asgard and how his mother had blessed their future union.  He’d also returned with mead from Asgard as a gift for the ‘future couple’.  Steve had tried to explain that he couldn’t get drunk and Thor had informed him that this alcohol was designed for Asgardians.  Tony declared that they would know when the perfect moment would be.

Tony had already gotten the rings.  When he’d first asked Steve about them, looking over designs the soldier had explained he would rather have a ring that meant something and that no one else had.  Brown eyes had turned thoughtful and then lit up.  The rings Tony was currently showing him were gleaming silver and moving his fingers over the simple band he could feel the unyielding strength in the metal.  But before he could inquire about the material used the Avengers were called to Assemble once more, this time in Boston, to deal with some kind of radioactive scientist.  It had taken two hours to contain the area and get the man into quarantine.  More reporters were already clamoring to get close despite the danger and Steve could only stare at them in muted horror.

“I need to get out of here.” it was said with the desperation of a man watching his life slip by without any control.

Tony took in the expression of fear on Captain America’s face and then the weary expressions of his teammates.  A brilliant idea.  Something new and a lovely change of pace for Steve.  Gambling always made everything better.  And alcohol…lots of alcohol.  A wicked grin stole over his features.  Asgardian alcohol.

“I have an idea.” Those words coming from Tony Stark could strike fear into the hearts of mankind.

*

The jet touched down and Steve Rogers looked at the vehicles waiting.  He had little time to stand there staring as the others were trying to push him forward.  Thor was practically bouncing with obvious joy at the experience and holding a large bottle.

“This is it?” Steve inquired staring at the lights and activity in slightly awe.

“Yep.  You’re going to love it!” Tony leaned closer to Steve as he peered out the window as well.  “Thor!  Where is this mead I have heard so much about?  The good Captain could use a drink.”

“We could all use a drink.” Clint muttered as he stared at the bottle in Thor’s hands as Natasha collected glasses from the bar inside the vehicle.

The night was a whirlwind of lights, machines, card tables, cheering, machines practically singing as they paid out, weirdly dressed people, words, so many words, more alcohol than Steve had seen in a life time, a warm feeling flowing throughout his body, soft voices, wandering hands, wickedly wonderful sensations, soft sheets and then blissful nothingness.

Light filtered into the suite and bathed the bed in light.  A messy blond head of hair could be seen poking up from underneath the pile of covers.  Steve Rogers moved his hand to his forehead and tried to will the hangover away.  He couldn’t remember the last time that alcohol had any effect on him, but he knew if he’d remembered the feeling of a hangover he might have been more cautious drinking so much Asgardian mead.  Everything hurt and was far too bright.  Carefully he moved to sit up in order to lean against the headboard, but a weight on his chest stopped him.  Slowly Steve reached down and pulled back the covers to reveal Tony Stark curled on his side with an arm flung out towards him.  The brown hair was wild from sleep while Tony’s face was relaxed.  Tony Stark was often a contradiction and this was no different.

The warmth from the night before, the feeling of rightness settled itself into his chest as he looked down at the arm lying across him.  Light from the windows caught a piece of metal on Tony’s left hand and the glint caused Steve to pause.  His mind was not connecting the circular piece of metal on Tony’s ring finger with its meaning.  For twenty minutes those blue eyes stayed locked on the ring.  A ring that was so familiar and yet it couldn’t be.  There was no way.

It was with caution that Steve Rogers looked at his left hand and took in the identical ring there.  The significance of it finally sunk in.  Urgently Steve moved into action and started shaking Tony.

“ _Tony_!  Tony wake up!” his voice pitched in mild hysteria.  All that planning.  Tony was going to kill him _this time_.  Steve had seen movies and knew about bridezillas.  Though he was sure Tony would maim him if he compared him to a psychotic bride.

“Mmmp…g..wy.” Tony burrowed into the plush covers and groped for a pillow to pull over his head.  “No.” was said more clearly, but Steve was insistent.  Tony was adorable and rumpled from sleep; a crease on his cheek from the pillow briefly stole Steve’s attention before he snapped back to the reality of the situation.

“WAKE UP!”

Tony jerked up in bed as his eyes darted around the room wildly before he winced and his eyes slammed shut.  “Ow.  Fucking headache.  Dammit, Steve.  I’m hung-over.  You don’t yell at a man hung-over.  That is a death sentence.  Go to sleep.  Its fuck o’clock in the morning and no one should be awake.”

“We got married last night!”

“Hmm?” Tony glared at him slightly before glancing down at his hand and then over at Steve’s.  “It looks like we did.” He sounded unconcerned.  Tony looked around before he picked up the documents on the bedside table that declared him now officially Tony Stark-Rogers; husband to a Captain Steve Rogers and legally married in the state of Nevada.

“I figured we would have time…” Steve trailed off and worried his new ring.  “I feel like I forced you into this.”  He glanced up and took in Tony’s state of undress.  His tie was skewed, several buttons had come undone on his shirt and his pants were wrinkled.  Steve’s lips twitched as his eyes finally took in the socks Tony was wearing…striped purple socks that matched nothing on the rest of his mussed outfit.  His own clothes were in equal disarray.  Had he been more alert he would have noticed Tony staring at him before he began moving.

Tony Stark was watching Steve looking them both over and then glancing around the room.  He had made up his mind and it was time to act.  His left hand shot out and grabbed onto the front of Steve’s shirt.  The billionaire genius pulled himself forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s putting as much feeling into the kiss as he could.

At first Steve was frozen and then he began to slowly respond.  Hands moved to pull the smaller man closer.  They parted for air and Steve stared at Tony.  His new husband.  “Will you go on a date with me?”

Tony flashed him a smile of perfectly straight white teeth, “Of course.  I would be a fool to turn down such an offer.”

“Good.  I think I’ve wanted to ask you that for over a year.”

His husband leaned back into the pillows grinning to himself.  “I think I wanted you to ask that question since the time I was watching you trying not to fall asleep while we were in that Shawarma restaurant.”

Steve chuckled softly and then pressed a hand to his head as it began to pound.  He caught a glance of the ring on his finger.  “What did you end up getting the rings made of?”

“Oh.  I used vibranium so nothing could damage them.  Your shield is important to you because it was the one thing you got to keep from before and that same metal is in my arc reactor so it seemed right.” He grinned slightly.  “I made them and Dummy helped.”

The warmth in his chest was finally identified and he looked at Tony softly.  He couldn’t wait for their first date…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is slash in this part. Nothing very explicit, but you've been warned.

The memories from the night before flooded his awareness.  One stuck out above all others.  Above the most interesting marriage he could have imagined when he lived in the 40s, but wasn’t all that uncommon now.  He’d had sex with Tony shortly after their marriage and somehow the two of them had ended up getting their wrinkled clothes back on in order to stumble back to Tony’s room.

Tony blinked at the expression on Steve’s face.  The stunned realization and wonder.  He cocked his head to the side, “What’s that look for?”

Blue eyes snapped to meet his, “Umm…what do you remember from last night?” Steve questioned looking over Tony more thoroughly in order to see any evidence…and there it was.  A very noticeable bite mark near Tony’s collarbone.  There were a few light bruises here and there from where Steve had pinned Tony against a wall.  Marks he’d left on Tony…ones marking the smaller man as his.

Now Tony looked slightly confused as he tried to recall the night before.  He could remember gambling, drinking and laughing.  Bright lights, warmth and very amazing kisses.  “Not much…” he muttered before the memory of sex came to the front of all the others.  Tony could remember talented lips and fingers ghosting over his body.  Hands fumbling for his zipper, Steve’s warm hand around him, fingers preparing him and then Steve thrusting forward.  The feeling of Steve filling him, biting him and moaning.  Bliss and pleasure.  Fumbling for clothes, laughing and stumbling off into the night towards the casino.  “We had sex!” there was glee in his voice now.  “Nice to know Captain America really is the physical peak of male perfection!” he was grinning now as Steve blushed.

“Tony…” he groaned, “That is not the point.  We were both compromised last night…I took advantage of you.”

“You can take advantage of me anytime you want if it is anything like last night.” Mischief was prominent in those brown eyes.  “I was wondering about that…but I wasn’t honestly sure what we’d done last night.  Best to wait for the memories to fill themselves back in.” Tony grinned, “We’re ok.  You didn’t hurt me.”

Steve climbed off the huge bed shaking his head, “ _Tony_.” There was the amusement even as the red stained his cheeks.  “I need a shower.”

“ _We_ need a shower.  Let’s save water.”

“Maybe we should try going on that date or something first…” he headed in the direction of the bathroom leaving a pouting Tony Stark behind on the bed in wrinkled clothes from the night before.

“He won’t last.” Tony muttered before pulling the pillow close and closing his eyes.   He was dropping back off into sleep before he even realized what had happened.

When Steve came back out of the bathroom, towel low on his hips and hair still damp Tony was lost to the world.  He quietly crossed the room to pick up the paper Tony had held earlier.  _Tony Stark-Rogers_ stared back at him from the paper.  Tony, drunk or not, had wanted to take his name on some level.  He’d have to ask about it…there were so many different things people did nowadays with names and marriage.  But there it was on the paper…proof Tony was his.

He looked down at the sleeping man who was hugging the pillow he’d been sleeping on.  A fond expression took over his features as he reached down letting his hand card through Tony’s brown hair.  All that time wasted on just being friends…he could have tried to take a chance earlier on.  Steve shook the thought off…building up a strong friendship was far more important and he knew Tony much better for it.  Knew how he felt about Tony.  Wanted to marry him.  He was quite grateful for the push he’d essentially gotten towards the relationship.  Maybe reporters weren’t that bad if they got him Tony Stark.

His cheeks heated up again as his mind helpfully pulled him back into memories from the prior night.  To moans and gasps, to the expression of complete bliss on Tony’s face.  That beautifully wrecked look when he’d just come undone underneath Steve.  Maybe he could be a bit more modern.

“Tony?” he carefully shook the other man.  “Come on.  You should shower, change out of those clothes and then catch a few more hours.” A mumble was the only response as Tony tightened his grip on the pillow.  The fond expression on Steve’s face morphed into a grin as he carefully moved to scoop the other man up.  Tony flailed in the air, hands grasping for sheets and pillows that were no longer in his reach.

“ _Steve_!” there was a whine as Tony just went limp in his grip as Steve carried him towards the bathroom.

“You should clean up.  Come on.” It was interesting experiencing a half asleep Tony Stark fighting against a shower, but Steve managed to convince him.  Got through the incident without too many problems.

Then there were warm sheets and an equally warm, delicious smelling Steve Rogers wrapped around Tony.  Tony conceded that the shower had been a great idea and that snuggling was an even better one.

Eventually they woke up to the sound of Tony’s phone going off and finding the messages about meeting the others for lunch at one thirty.  Steve changed in his room while Tony typed away on his Starkpad before they headed towards the restaurant.

It was the expressions on everyone’s faces that clued them both into the fact that they knew.  Clint was far too gleeful for one thing and released a rather loud whistle before wiggling his eyebrows at them.  Thor was beaming and congratulating them on their _union_.  Bruce grinned softly at them with a knowing look on his face while Natasha waved a stack of what suspiciously looked like pictures.  Amusement and happiness were quite evident on her features.

Tony’s hand swiped out to grab the stack as he began to flip through them.  The images showed wide grins on their faces, frantic kisses in the casino, on the street, in the chapel, the lobby and so many other locations.  In every picture they were touching in some way.  In one of them Clint had managed to drag Natasha in for a kiss; his other hand was clearly grabbing her ass as Bruce was obviously shaking his head in the background.  Tony was clearly in Steve’s lap right next to them and his hair had obviously seen hands running through it.  Idly Tony wandered when Thor had figured out how to work a camera.

Despite the alcohol that had a hand in speeding up the eventual wedding it was obvious they were both rather happy in each of the pictures.  Steve looked through them before taking the one of them kissing in the chapel with matching rings, mussed hair and wandering hands.  He had hoped to wait until at least a few dates before returning to a more…intimate relationship.  But it didn’t really matter in the long run.

Of course they had not even made it out of Vegas before Steve found himself shoving Tony against the wall, lips on his neck, hands wandering over Tony’s body and finally removing the other man’s clothes.  His own followed shortly after.  The noises he’d managed to pull from Tony’s lips had only further heated his own blood, caused it to pound in his ears and then he was using his supersoldier strength to pin the other man against the wall even more.

Then Steve was pushing into Tony as the other man’s head fell back against the wall, Tony’s body moving to meet Steve’s pace and Tony begged.  More.  Harder.  Faster.  Right there.  Steve had no problem changing pace for Tony, nipping at his neck and dragging his lips across Tony’s skin.  Another moan spilled from Tony’s lips as he pulled himself closer and Steve found himself moving away from the wall towards the couch that seemed so neglected _._   Steve’s hand closed around Tony as the other man’s eyes closed against the sensations, body arching.

“ _Oh…there.  Yeah…uh…Ste…Steve.”_ Tony moaned and Steve picked up the pace.  Tony’s face right in that moment might be his favorite thing.  He wanted to commit it to paper…something so beautiful should be drawn in perfect detail.

Steve found he quite enjoyed Tony’s reactions, the expression on his face as he allowed himself to be swept away by the feelings Steve was causing him to feel.  To give over that control he usually fought so hard to keep; to give it all to Steve Rogers without any real thought.

The next time they had almost not made it to the bed because Steve had found he wanted Tony immediately.  He just couldn’t imagine not having this.  Not being able to kiss and touch and taste Tony Stark.  How had he kept his hands to himself around Tony for so long?  Why had he not thought to make a move sooner?  After that the rest of the Vegas trip had been spent in the rooms making sure each of them were appropriately used and that some very pleasurable memories were made.

“You know…” Tony trailed off panting slightly as Steve dragged him closer to his body, smiling into his brown hair.  “We have done this entire thing so completely backwards.  Living together, marriage, sex...just jumped right into it.  What’s next?  Adopting a small army of children?”

Steve looked at Tony’s left hand, the ring glinting on his finger that signaled that Tony was his.  “Have we ever done anything normal?” he questioned softly.  The thought of children in the future and that Tony had mentioned it first caused so many amazing feelings.

“Nope.  Normal is boring.” Tony smirked, “I usually stick with being extraordinary.  Which is why I should get to keep you.”

“I can live with that.”

Pepper had not been amused when they’d returned to New York and had pointed out that having a _real_ wedding was better.  “Honestly…we’ve done all of the work.  Why not go through with it?  Especially since you’re _actually_ together this time.” Her foot tapped against the floor as Tony had grinned unrepentant and Steve had blushed looking at his feet.

“Sure.  Sounds like a plan.” Tony continued to grin before tugging Steve closer to him.  “I have no problem with that.”

“And the name thing…is that how we’re going with it?” she asked looking at the document in her hands, “I need to know in order to update all your information.”

“I’m not sure.  I don’t honestly have any attachment to Stark because hey my father was an asshole.  But the company…” he glared off to the side in thought.

“You could keep your last name with the company and then use Rogers socially.” Pepper grinned, “That way you could have both.  Or you could put your last name as a middle name.  Be Anthony Edward Stark Rogers.”

“Ugh…don’t say Anthony.” He muttered before looking thoughtful.  “I like that.  Tony Edward Stark Rogers.  What do you think, Steve?” he turned to look at Steve who was just staring at him with a very interesting expression.  “Steve?”

Pepper smirked, “I think he likes it.” Tony glanced sideways at her before regarding Steve.

“ _Steve_?”

“I love it.” Steve grinned and Tony beamed back.

“Problem solved!”

Pepper clapped her hands together, looking between the two of them with obvious happiness and satisfaction. “Then it’s settled.  We can get that fixed on the marriage papers from Vegas and then when we have the actually wedding here.”

*

Tony felt Steve drag him into his arms even as he fought to regain his breath.  His body still hummed with pleasure and the warmth from the supersoldier’s body was nothing but comforting.  A grin pulled across his lips as he allowed Steve to continue with his ritual of cuddling after sex.  It had not been something he was used to as with all of his previous partners he’d usually left them in bed to head for his workshop.  Almost immediately after Steve would drag him close, words of love whispered into his mussed hair and lips often pressed to available skin in a loving, intimate gesture.

Until five years ago Tony had never believed he would be thankful for reporters.  For reporters twisting someone’s words to improve their ratings.  It had gotten him Steve Rogers.  Someone who loved him unconditionally and who treated him as something truly precious.  Warmth bloomed in his chest as it often did and he allowed himself to relax into those strong arms.  He had been working on believing he deserved such care.

Darkness filled the room except from the glow that his arc reactor emanated that was lessoned by Steve’s body.  “Love you.” He murmured into the darkness.

The happiness coming from Steve was almost physical in its entirety.  “I love you, Tony.” It always gave Tony a feeling of relief because if someone as pure and good as Steve Rogers could love him then he was worth something.  He had achieved some form of redemption from his years as a weapons manufacturer.

Two weeks later found them waking to the sound of little feet pounding against the floor and then a small body falling into the middle of them.  “Wake up!  Wake up!” a tiny voice shouted, “I want pancakes!”

Tony moaned softy and buried his face into his pillow as Steve released a soft groan as well, “Your son wants pancakes.” It was slightly muffled.

“Nope…he is your son when he wants breakfast.” Was the rebuttal as Peter giggled and wormed his way between them further.

“Daddy…Pop.” He whined as he tried to budge them.  “ _Pancakes_.”

Tony moved over to wrap his arms around Peter and drag him under the covers.  Another giggle erupted as the child squirmed in his dad’s hold before resting his cheek against the arc reactor.  “Sleep.” Was the murmur from Tony as Peter moved more before settling down.

“Then pancakes?”

_Like a dog with a bone_ was muttered out loud as Steve grinned softly.  “Sure, Pete.”

Peter lasted three hours snuggling with his dads before the absolute _need_ for pancakes struck once more and he badgered both of them into waking up.  Getting them to move in the direction of the kitchen was almost like fighting a small war for the child.  His little legs swung from his perch on the counter as Steve cooked and Tony started on his second cup of coffee.  Thor made it into the kitchen just as Peter began to dig into his pancakes with relish and ruffled the child’s hair.

“Hello young Peter!” it was boomed and caused the child to grin as Thor pulled down his huge box of Poptarts.  “Do you not wish to partake in Poptarts today?”

“Pancakes!” the boy exclaimed dragging the plate closer and eyeing Thor who was looking at them with interest now.  “Mine.” It was muttered as he took another bite.

“Without a doubt your son.” Steve grinned at Tony who puffed up proudly.

“That’s my boy, defend your food!”

“Sure…encourage the munchkin.  Next thing you know he’ll try stabbing someone with his fork.” Clint grabbed a bowl and some cereal for breakfast as he then took his spot on the other side of the table.  Natasha wandered into the kitchen wearing one of Clint’s shirts blinking sleep out of her eyes as she made a grab for a mug.  Coffee was an absolute need to function for most of the Avengers.

Once breakfast was over the Avengers and Peter found their way to the entertainment room for movies.  Weekends were often spent relaxing in some manner when they were not fighting or working. 

Steve dragged Tony close as the two tangled up with each other, Peter had chosen to cuddle up near Natasha who was at the other end of the couch with Clint.  Thor’s legs hung over the side of his chair while Bruce was curled up in his own.  Bowls of popcorn were within reach of all when it got closer to noon.

Steve allowed his mind to drift back to that first morning after he’d married Tony Stark in Las Vegas.  To freaking out to finding out that Tony wanted him.  Had wanted him for a while.  To lips pressing together for the first time without the aid of alcohol and that feeling of hope blooming in his chest.

He snapped back from the memories as Tony snuggled in closer to him; his fingers carded through Tony’s hair as he glanced around the room.  Peter had been a perfect fit for them.  Six months into the marriage and he’d found himself wondering about children once more.  When he’d broached the subject with Tony the other man had hesitated, even though he’d joked about it in Vegas, before honestly thinking it over.  After being reassured he would be a _fantastic_ father the other had relented.

Steve pressed his lips into Tony’s hair and relished in the feel of the smaller man snug against him.  Hearing Tony’s soft breathing he allowed his senses to be filled with the man he loved more than he could ever hope to explain.

What would he have done if Tony Stark had reacted differently to that one slip up five years ago?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That appears to be a good place for this short story…if there are any more stories or parts for this verse I'll make a note of it so you'll know. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17192247#t17192247
> 
> I've gotten into a prompt phase, but I am working on my Living in Avengers' Tower fic...the next part is going to be multichaptered and I'm trying to find a good place to stop for the first chap.


End file.
